Kuroko no Neko
by Nirumi
Summary: Diferentes oneshoot ubicados en el universo de Kuroko no Basuket. Todos con un Kuroko híbrido (gato) siendo uno de los pocos existentes, el mpreg dependerá de cada oneshoot. Kiseki x Kuroko. Imagen no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Bueno.

Hace mucho que no publico nada por aquí. Espero que aquellos que me recuerdan (espero) no me lancen tomatazos.

Aquí les dejo un par de oneshoots de Kuroko no Basket. Amo la serie =D.

**Resumen:** Diferentes oneshoot ubicados en el universo de Kuroko no Basuket. Todos con un Kuroko híbrido (gato) siendo uno de los pocos existentes, el mpreg dependerá de cada oneshoot.

**Pairing**: Kiseki x Kuroko.

M14 por el momento.

Se acepta sugerencias para los drables.

* * *

**Nº 1**

**_Ambientado en Teiko, cuando Kise encuentra a Kuroko durmiendo bajo un árbol y no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad._**

Kawai.

Es la primera palabra que viene a la mente de Kise en aquel momento, lindos corazones flotan a su alrededor mientras juguetea con la plumilla en sus manos. Mas no por la plumilla en si, mas bien por la persona que intenta conseguirla.

Kurokochi es el único hibrido que conoce, es pequeño, serio y bastante contundente si le preguntan su opinión. Pero también están esas sonrrisas dulces que aparecen rara vez y siente que su corazón se derrite cuando lo hacen.

Todo el tiempo es lastimado por los pases ignite que le pega a sus costillas cuando es _un poco _más cariñoso de lo normal. ¿Pero cómo no serlo? El hibrido de cabellos celestes es lo más hermoso que nunca ha visto y sabe que está enamorado.

En estos momentos se aprovecha de los instintos felinos del menor, mayormente los reprime haciendo pensar al resto que simplemente el no nació con ellos. Pero Kise, junto con el resto del kiseki, logran sacarlos a flote cuando las condiciones se dan.

Kurokochi acaba de despertar de su siesta en medio del almuerzo, las tardes cálidas, sin ser calurosos, son perfectas para que el gatito se relaje hasta que comience el siguiente periodo. Con su capacidad de desaparecer le es muy fácil pasar inadvertido del resto de los adolescentes fácilmente embobables ante la ternura.

Esta vez, Kise lo encontró recostado en uno de los arboles más alejados del bullicio del patio central y no pierde la oportunidad de pasar el rato con él. La plumilla se mueve suavemente sobre su nariz sacándolo de su siesta, aun adormilado los ojos celestes siguen la plumilla. La cola, del mismo color de su cabello y orejas, comienza a moverse suavemente y sus manos se agitan dando pequeños golpecitos tratando de tomar aquella cosita tan bonita.

Cuando la plumilla se mueve al pasto, Kuroko la sigue tomando una pose felina y persiguiendo la plumilla con sus manos. Sus orejas se mueven en pequeños tic como si analizara la situación mientras su cola se sigue meciendo de un lado a otro.

Entonces la campana que anuncia el final del almuerzo suena y la magia se rompe.

Kuroko parpadea una vez, y luego otra, y una vez más antes de que comience a recuperar el foco. Nota su posición y la sonrisa boba de Kise-kun mientras aun mueve la plumilla. Su celular, de última tecnología gracias a su trabajo, está en la otra mano tomando fotografías alegremente.

Kuroko enrrojeció hasta las orejas, las humanas, y un golpe se hace retumbar el edificio.

Cuando la práctica de baloncesto comienza esa tarde, Kise luce bastante desmejorado con la mejilla derecha inflamada, y se sujeta el costado izquierdo demostrando que le duele.

Mas la sonrisa boba no se quita durante el resto del entrenamiento, aun cuando Akashi amenaza con duplicar su entrenamiento a menos que tome enserio su entrenamiento.

Esa misma noche, Kise descarga las fotografías en su computadora y coloca una en especial como fondo de escritorio.

Aquella del momento exacto en que Kuroko se sonrroja aun persiguiendo la plumilla.

* * *

**KNB**

**Nº 2**

**_Primer año de preparatoria. Cuando Takao y su primo llegan al club de baloncesto en Shutoku y más de una sorpresa lo espera_**

Takao no puede dejar de saltar, casi parece un niño de siete años con sobre dosis de azúcar. No es para menos, al fin su primer año en la preparatoria comienza y no puede ser más feliz.

Cualquiera pensaría que está loco. Takao es el típico adolecente que prefiere pasar el rato en cualquier lugar menos en la escuela, constantemente finge estar enfermo con tal de que su madre lo deje en casa y pueda aprovecharse cuando sale a trabajar. Lo haría más seguido pero uno su madre ya conoce sus artimañas, y dos no puedes jugar baloncesto si estas _enfermo._

Esta vez es diferente.

Este año podría plantearse el tomar la escuela enserio si su lindo primo estará en la misma preparatoria que él.

Cuando los ven pensaría que no hay nada en común entre ellos. Takao es sumamente alegre llegando a exasperar cuando demuestras su alegría e hiperactividad. Su primo por otro lado es tranquilo, educado, su único defecto seria su gran capacidad de pasar inadvertido y darle un ataque al corazón cuando aparece de la nada a tu lado.

Kuzanari recuerda que su habilidad del ojo del halcón la desarrollo gracia a él, el tratar de encontrarlo era su juego favorito cuando pequeño. Su pecho se infla de orgullo cuando sabe perfectamente que es uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, que encuentra a su lindo primo.

Tetsu-chan es su primo, un lindo hibrido de orejas y colita celeste, bastante bonito y sin duda su persona favorita en el mundo. Él tenía ese _algo _que hacía a todos quien conocía quererle como si no hubiese mañana.

Sus madres son hermanas y se pusieron de acuerdo en que ambos debían estar juntos en la preparatoria. Tetsu-chan estaba en la época en que sus instintos felinos se ponían locos cada unos pocos meses y era mejor el tener a alguien de confianza para mantener un ojo sobre él.

¿Quién mejor que Takao, ojo de halcón, Kuzanari?

Empujo suavemente a su primo al gimnasio listo para la primera práctica del club de baloncesto.

El ruido del balón caer en la red pareció resonar en el lugar, las orejas de Tetsu-chan se movieron lindamente ante el sonido de los _oohh _y _sugois _que se escucharon. La puerta se abrió para dejarlos entrar.

Takao sintió que una tonelada de ladrillos caía sobre su cabeza.

De todos esos fenómenos del baloncesto, francamente, ¿tenía que ser Midorima?

Un tic nervioso aflojo en su ojos, entonces el malvado de cuatro ojos y cabellos verdes se volvió hacia él, o mejor dicho hacia su lado.

La cola de Kuroko se movió en reconocimiento del tirador. Takao no era tonto, sabía que su lindo primo era reconocido como miembro de esos locos.

"Kuroko"

"Midorima-kun"

El suave reconocimiento y calidez en la voz de su primo lo hicieron crisparse. Envolvió a su primo con un brazo.

"¡aléjate de Tesu-chan!" el grito atrajo la atención de todos "!pervertido!"

LA reacción fue perfecta, ciertamente Takao no sabía si aquel loco era un pervertido, pero verlo enrojecer mientras abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle ese día.

Lo siguiente que supo es como una piña volaba en su dirección, le tomo una fracción de segundo para saber que si la esquivaba, el fruto golpearía a su primito. Antes muerto que dejar que se lastimase, así que la piña dio un golpe seco dejándole ver lindos gatitos celeste flotar sobre su cabeza.

* * *

**KNB**

**Nº 3**

**_Cuando el kiseki descubre que no todos los gatos se vuelven locos por los peces, pero si por otras cosas._**

Momoi llego dando pequeños saltitos a la hora del almuerzo, el grupo estaba reunido en la parte trasera del gimnasio como normalmente lo hacían antes de separarse después de comer. Los grito de Kise-kun y Dai-chan se escuchaban mas fuertes a medida que se acercaba.

"Tesu-chan!"

El minino movio sus orejas antes de levantar la vista, estaba sentado entre Akashi y Midorima esta vez, el ceño de Midorima confirmaba que nuevamente el hibrido no quería comer mas, bastante malo considerando que las porciones eran demasiado pequeñas.

"miro lo que mi madre me envio para el almuerzo" levanto la tapa mostrando los pequeños rollos de salmon, el aroma al pez inundo los sentidos de todo el kiseki. "¿quieres un poco?" le sonrrio pensando que el pequeño comenzaría a aactuar como felino ante el alimento.

Kuroko examino el bento unos moemntos "no gracias, Momoi-san. Ya no puedo comer nada mas"

Momoi se quedo fría. Le había pedido especialmente a su madre que le hisiera ese platillo para poder tener a Tetsu-chan para ella sola.

"¿no te gusta el pescado?" Aomine pregunto tambien algo confundido. Hasta el sabia que los gatos les encantaba ese alimento (¡oi!).

"no es eso" contesto mientras volvia la atención hacia el prlzaul "pero…" entonces se detuvo. Su nariz se movio suavemente, olfateando el aire. La cola comenzó a menearse y las orejas se movieron lindamente. Murasakibara abrió su tercer bento, el del postre.

El gigante noto como el pequeño lo miraba con atención "¿Kuro-chin?" entonces noto que no era a él quien miraba, mas bien era el bento "¿quieres?" alzo el pequeño pastel que tenia en sus manos

Kuroko asintió suave y repetidas veces. Casi con entusiasmo tomo el dulce y momento a comer sujetándolo com ambas manos. Lindos destellos lo rodearon dejando al resto del kiseki miranod embobados.

"¿esta ronroneando?" los lentes de midorima se agrietaron, efectivamente el hibirdo estaba ronroneando suavemente mientras mordisqueaba el pastel. El sonido se detuvo una vez el pastel se acabo

"¿quieres mas, Kuro-chin?"

Antes de darse cuenta el gatito estaba en su regazo meneando la cola y mordisquieando el nuevo pastelillo.

Al dia siguiente todo el kiseki llego con diferentes pastelitos pensando en que tendrían al hibrido para ellos.

"¿Por qué solo Akashichi?" Kise lloriqueo.

Esta vez Kuroko estaba en el regazo del capitán mordiqueando un pastelillo. Solo el ojo del emperador pudo apreciar que fueron pasteles de vainilla

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Atte. Nirumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Hola!**

Nuevo capitulo

Espero que le guste!

**Agradezco los review del ultimo capitulo, son tan lindos ****

**Resumen:** Diferentes oneshoot ubicados en el universo de Kuroko no Basuket. Todos con un Kuroko híbrido (gato) siendo uno de los pocos existentes, el mpreg dependerá de cada oneshoot.

**Pairing**: Kiseki x Kuroko.

M14 por el momento.

Se acepta sugerencias para los drables.

* * *

**KNB**

**Nº4**

**En el que Seirin conoce a su nuevo jugador fantasma y descubre que Riko no puede medirlo como al resto.**

Cuando pide que todos se quiten la camiseta fue el resultado típico, se quedaron paralizados antes de seguir la orden.

Había buenos primeros años, en especial Kagami Taiga. Pero la imagen de su huevo de oro se desvaneció cuando recordó que entre todos, debiese haber otro huevo de oro.

Llamo a Kuroko Tetsuya, cuando un joven de ojos celestes simplemente se materializo frente a ella no pudo evitar gritar del susto.

Recupero la compostura momentos después y le pidió que se desasiera de su camiseta

"lo lamento, pero me niego" el niño sujeto su camiseta como si en cualquier momento la entrenadora se la fuera a arrebatar. Ella frunció el ceño ante la negativa y volvió a pedírselo. "no" respondió con cara de palo. La vena salto en su frente y estaba dispuesta a enseñarle como obedecer con una de sus llaves de lucha libres…

"Ri…Riko…" la voz de Hyuga sonó nerviosa, se volvió al capitán para ver como él, y todo el equipo, estaba sonrojado. Alzo una ceja en confusión. "creo que en realidad no…debería hacerlo" señalo nuevamente al joven.

Una cola se agito nerviosa y lindas orejitas celestes se movieron atentas a cualquier cambio.

"!Kawai!" grito saltando sobre el pequeño, froto sus mejillas repetidas veces mientras los corazones volaban a su alrededor. Entonces se detuvo. "un hibrido" susurro. Entonces se sonrrojo comprendiendo la situación "!gomen!" grito

El resto del equipo callo cómicamente.

Su entrenadora podía tener excelentes ojos para los deportes. Pero francamente fue una ciega cuando se trataba de híbridos lindos.

* * *

**KNB**

**Nº 5.**

**Donde quiso golpeo accidentalmente a Kuroko en una de sus orejas felinas, durante el partido de práctica con Kaiju.**

Oh, Dios.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Akashichi iba a matarlo.

Todo el kiseki iba a matarlo.

Él mismo _iba a matarse._

"!Kuroko!" Hyuga grito al ver la sangre fluir de la oreja felina del hibrido.

Seirin se acercó a su jugador en el suelo. Kuroko trato de ponerse de pie, el tambaleo solo lo hiso volver al suelo.

Kise vio como era llevado a la banca, el gatito estaba inconsciente por lo que no pudo volver al juego. La ventaja fue para Kaijuo a partir de ese punto. Pero eso no hacía sentir mejor al rubio.

Riko se veía preocupada el partido e inconscientemente hablo en voz alta pidiendo por Kuroko. El minino se levantó aun algo mareado pero listo para volver. "solo…"hubo una ligera mueca de dolor al mover tentativamente su orejita "póngale un poco de algodón. Quiero jugar" entonces volvió su vista al frete "por favor"

Gracias a eso pudieron resolver el juego y ganar.

"tuviste mucha suerte" el doctor dijo mientras cuidadosamente pasaba el algodón limpiando la herida "no fue grande el daño. Pero debes estar muy mareado" el gatito se estremeció ante el toque.

"¿es grave sensei?" Riko estaba preocupada, El hibrido se había estado tambaleando desde que el partido termino. Kagami lo había traído en su espalda una vez salieron de Kaiju

"los híbridos son muy dependientes de sus partes animales" hablo mientras lo vendaba "entro otras cosas le dan su sentido del equilibrio y el espacio. Es normal ver como constantemente caen o chocan cuando se dañan" termino de ajustar la venda "con esto bastara, pide que la revisen en unos días y ten esto para los mareos" una caja de analgésicos le fue tendida y un vaso de agua. Kuroko se apresuró a tomar algunas, la cabeza lo estaba matando

Cuando todo el asunto termino Riko siguió mirando inconscientemente al de cabellos celestes. Estuvo en graves problemas durante el partido de práctica, la urgencia con la que se tomó el medicamento y los tambaleantes pasos le demostraron que el menor realmente estaba comprometido con el equipo, cualquier otro hubiese dejado de jugar.

Le dolió terriblemente que ella no hubiese sabido nada del hibrido. Kuroko-kun no era el primero que conocía, pero si con el que más estaba pasando tiempo.

"Papa" Kogetora miro a su hija esa noche, la mirada decidida en sus ojos "necesito tu ayuda"

Kuroko era diferente al resto, cometió el error de creer que era como los otros y pago el precio de su ignorancia.

No volvería a hacerlo

"hay un hibrido este año…" comenzó.

Ella no descanso hasta que todos los detalles fueron dispuestos.

* * *

**KNB**

**Nº 6**

**Cuando Taiga descubre que Kuroko sabe más de un idioma.**

El as pelirrojo de Seirin estaba temblando. No es la ira, ni la impotencia de los partidos. Tampoco es el frio que cola los huesos en invierno.

No.

Esto es algo mucho peor.

Algo que nunca aceptaría, pero sus acciones lo demostraban profundamente.

"¡se supone que deberías odiarlo!"

El grito fue tan alto que todo el equipo volteo a verlo. El hibrido tenia la cola y orejas erizadas debido al grito y se aferro mas a un a la criatura que tenia en brazos.

"eso es una suposición errónea, Kagami-kun. No me gusta que me encasillen en los _supuestos" _respondió con su cara de pocker pero el disgusto se percibió en el ligero cambio de tono "míralo, es muy lindo" la cola comenzó a moverse y un ladrido lo secundo.

"!es un _perro!"_

Oh, sí. El enemigo natural de los gatos fueron los perros. Eso todos lo sabían. Pero una vez más, Kuroko rompió los esquemas.

Francamente, de todo los hábitos que el minino no tenía (volverse loco con los peces, perseguir su cola, ronronear cuando lo acariciaban, entre otros), podía al menos tener un rechazo a esas criaturas del mal.

Pero noooo. Oh, no. El hibrido parecía tenerle un cariño único al cachorro en sus brazos. ¡y apenas lo encontró ayer!.

"a él le gustas" le contesto "dice que quiere ser tu amigo"

"¡no hables como si lo entendieras!"

La respuesta fue una mirada en blanco. Gotas de sudor cayeron en el resto mientras se acercaban ¿no era verdad? ¿oh, sí?.

"¿kuroko?" Hyuga no pudo evitarlo, sobre todo con los segundos de silencio

"Es una pregunta tonta Kagami-kun" la mayoría suspiro, eso era demasiado ridículo… "claro que lo entiendo, dice que quiere mordisquear los calcetines de todos"

Pues al parecer, si era posible.

* * *

¿y?. Algún comentario?

Se aceptan sugerencias para los oneshoot =D

Saludos

atte. Nirumi!


End file.
